theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
KSI V Deji Drama
KSI Vs. Deji, is a YouTube drama which started in 2018. 2018 War Reaction Videos 2019 War Deji's video On May 25, 2019, Deji created a video by the name bye. In the video, Deji explains how KSI has been abusive towards Deji in an alarming rate. Deji explains how at the start it wasn't such a pain, until KSI started being much more aggressive, throwing various things at Deji. Deji also said a big secret out which occurred in 2015. Deji fall in love with an anonymous girl, and recorded various videos with her. Until Deji found out that KSI has slept with her, which broke Deji's heart, making him cry and get depressed brutally over it. Deji added that KSI has multiple times tried stealing the girls that Deji likes. Deji then went on to explain about the 2018 disstrack he created on KSI. He explained the Randolph situation, and that he mostly got in pain because KSI wasn't neutral, instead he was only on Randolph's side. Deji also revealed that KSI actually got to hear Randolph's second disstrack, which KSI didn't stop to get published at all. Plus Deji proves that Randolph used private footage of KSI and Deji from their chat-log, which no one had access too, making KSI look like a manipulator. Deji says that the allegations that he slept with underage girls, and that he left girls pregnant are false allegations. Deji goes on to say that he supported KSI every-second, even when KSI got charged for sexual-YouTube allegations back in the days, and when KSI left YouTube, Deji still supported him. Because of all of this, Deji decided to release a disstrack on KSI, for not being a good brother towards him. Deji tells the fans that there are a lot of stuff which made him suffer, which he won't expose in this video. Claimed by Deji, everything in the disstrack are known fact, without any anonymous leaked information. Plus Deji says, that KSI gave him permission to release the disstrack to the public. After the disstrack, the YouTuber Logan Paul called Deji to come on his podcast, which Deji came to, because he felt betrayed. Deji also goes on to say that he shown KSI the One Question Go series by another YouTuber, and KSI did not give any appreciation for Deji's idea. In December 2018, Deji kicked out KSI for Christmas, so they agreed to talk about it, except said by Deji, KSI came to fight with Deji, and KSI threatened Deji that he will smash his computer. Deji locked him self in his office, but KSI said he will smash the door and beat him up. Deji then asked KSI if he could leave the house, or Deji will call the police on him. But KSI recorded all what was going on, and took it out of context, so Deji looks like the villain. Deji then exposes him self that he was recoding the footage as well, for safety purposes, and it appears that KSI has been playing victim on Twitter over this, trying to manipulate his audience. Deji even goes out to say that he has been having suicidal thoughts about all of this, because after KSI manipulated his fans, Deji brutally started losing fans and followers, plus Deji knowing that KSI doesn't support him at all. Deji also says that no one supported or helped him from losing these followers, instead his carrier went down heel. It appears that Deji only recorded videos with his family members. Deji then asked if KSI could stop telling people to hate on him, to which KSI said only if he removes the disstrack on him. It also is shown that KSI made it all look like a joke. On 6 January 2019, Deji made the disstrack private, while others re uploaded it. Everything was cool, except KSI did not stop trash-talking Deji in his videos, breaking their deal. Deji then shows proof of KSI constantly using him as a joke in his Reddit video clips. Future on, Yinka Olatunji ended up sending KSI a message if Deji could release the disstrack pubic again. To which Deji explains that he reuploaded the diss-track, because KSI only benefited from it. Deji also explains that KSI attacks people which are going down-heel. He gave Joe Weller for example. Because after the fight which KSI won, KSI still mocked Joe. He also gave NetNobody as example, for using NetNobody's wife in his diss-track against him. Deji explains that KSI sees everything as a competition. Because KSI has been pushing his second channel to become bigger than Deji's channel. Deji also said that KSI makes everything a joke, when he is actually being serious. Trying to avoid criticism. Deji says that KSI is making his fans tweet and write comments on YouTube in which Deji should remove his YouTube channel, and that they should unsubscribe from his channel. KSI has also unfollowed Deji on all social-medias, and KSI has been trying to make Deji look like he is trying to unfollow him from Instagram. Deji also shown a video in which he and KSI brutally argued over a video-game, which Deji did not release to the public. Deji also says that in Deji's video KSI looks like he is forced into being in his videos, while Deji is always normal in KSI's videos. Deji in the end is in shock of KSI playing a victim in all the situations, not taking responsibility for his actions at all. Deji also says that KSI even forgot this mothers birthday, and that Deji and Jide Olatunji had to remind him of the birthday. KSI also appears that he said to Jide Olatunji, that he will destroy Deji's YouTube carrier. KSI's video After Deji released his video exposing his brother, KSI made a response video by the name ending it all. In the whole video, KSI debunks Deji's claims, making his part of the story out in the public. The video is 1 hour long, in which KSI is defending himself and exposing Deji's video as an overrated hoax. Aftermath After Deji's video got released, both of KSI's channels started losing subscribers. KSI responded on Twitter that he can't wait to make a response to this whole video. Once KSI released his video, the tables turned. Deji started losing subscribers on both accounts, while KSI started gaining them again. Theories A lot of people have been speculating that this whole drama is fake, and that this was all created as a publicity stunt. Category:Events Category:Article images needed